Shall we dance?
by ClearClaire
Summary: Dietro le quinte...


Disclaimers: Ho plagiato più o meno tutto il plagiabile, ma, secondo il manuale di diritto dell'informazione, finché non guadagno qualcosa non violo la legge sul diritto d'autore. Solo il comune senso del pudore.

Consigli per gli acquisti:

Aiuta molto l'atmosfera, procurarsi "The nearness of you" di Norah Jones prima di procedere con la lettura.

E' caldamente sconsigliato il prodotto a diabetici e persone soggette a caduta denti: la melensaggine potrebbe nuocere gravemente alla vostra salute. Io vi ho avvisato.

La citazione è tratta da "Cyrano de Bergerac" (senza K) di Edmond Rostand.

Credo che nessuno dei personaggi segua il proprio profilo comportamentale. Ma, come dicevano gli antichi, "chissene"!

**SHALL WE DANCE?**

1035 LOCAL TIME

DECEMBER 17

THE ADMIRAL'S OFFICE

JAG HEADQUARTERS

"Signore, posso parlare liberamente?"

"Prego, comandante"

"Perché?"

"Privilegi da ammiraglio. Ho già prenotato l'aereo per Milano e non ho nessuna intenzione di richiamare la compagnia aerea"

"Ma…"

"Ma cosa, comandante? Teme di inciampare davanti al Presidente?"

"No signore, ma dovrebbe essere lei a rappresentare il JAG al ballo di Natale delle forze armate"

"Non se posso evitarlo. Non c'è niente da discutere. Siete gli ufficiali di grado più alto dopo di me e rappresentate quanto di meglio il JAG possa offrire. Sia intellettualmente che fisicamente" L'ammiraglio sorrise tra sé agli sguardi sorpresi dei suoi ufficiali. Sapeva come spiazzarli, per ottenere ciò che voleva. In fondo, si trattava della pura verità.

"Inoltre siete perfettamente in grado di aiutarvi l'un l'altra, nel caso qualche generale o relativa consorte volesse considerarvi come regali di Natale dell'ultimo momento. Procuratevi divisa e abito e fate in modo di presentarvi alla Casa Bianca il 22 dicembre alle 20. E non inventate impegni improvvisi: finireste seduta stante in Lapponia a indagare sulla scomparsa della settima renna di Babbo Natale! Domande?"

"No, signore!" Risposero all'unisono il comandante e il colonnello.

"Ottimo. Potete andare. Buon Natale."

L'ammiraglio attese che i due avessero terminato il saluto e che la porta si fosse chiusa alle loro spalle, per sussurrare tra sé "E speriamo che serva a qualcosa". Poi tornò a rovistare tra i fascicoli che coprivano la scrivania, ma, come colpito da un pensiero improvviso, premette il pulsante dell'interfono.

"Tiner?"

"Signore?"

"E' ancora valida quella scommessa?"

"Quale, signore?" Rispose il sottufficiale con aria innocente.

"La scommessa sul comandante e il colonnello, quale altra?"

"Giusto, signore" Disse in tono sollevato Tiner.

"C'è qualcosa che dovrei sapere, sottufficiale?" Chiese sospettoso l'ammiraglio "Comunque vorrei cambiare il giorno" continuò secco, sistemandosi gli occhiali da vista con un gesto meccanico della mano.

"No, signore. Certo, signore. Su quale giorno vorrebbe puntare?"

1115 LOCAL TIME

BULLPEN

JAG HEADQUARTERS

Mac e Harm non attesero invece di raggiungere i rispettivi uffici, per esalare contemporaneamente un "Nooo" di sconfitta ed una risatina di tensione.

"Ci ha incastrati, stavolta"

"Solo stavolta?"

"Qualche idea geniale, marinaio?"

"No, ma sto cominciando a considerare le renne"

"Dai, non può essere così male. In fondo dobbiamo solo presentarci, salutare, bere un drink e… scappare appena il SecNav si distrae!"

"Non è lui che si deve distrarre, ma la moglie! Hai presente cosa ho dovuto fare l'ultima volta, per togliermela di dosso?"

"No, ma potresti raccontarmelo…" commentò Mac, con aria maliziosa.

"Ti prego! Crede che la Marina, e quindi il sottoscritto, siano a suo personale uso e consumo"

"Potrebbe essere uno spettacolo divertente" cominciò la donna. Poi, impietosita dagli occhi supplichevoli del partner "Ma ho promesso che ti avrei guardato le spalle" e anche più in basso, concluse tra sé…e questa da dove le era venuta?

"Grazie…"

"Lascia fare ai marines!"

"E che cosa avresti intenzione di fare, giusto per sapere?"

"Suppongo sarà una sorpresa"

"Maac"

"Dipende: quanto sei disposto a pagare?"

"Farò tutto quello che vuoi"

"Mmm…conosco qualcuno che morirebbe, per sentirsi dire una frase del genere da te…comunque ci penserò. Ora, se non ti spiace, avrei un po' da fare. Harriet, potresti venire un attimo nel mio ufficio?"

1120 LOCAL TIME

MAC'S OFFICE

JAG HEADQUARTERS

Mac riuscì a raggiungere l'ufficio con quel poco di autocontrollo che le rimaneva, ma appena varcata la soglia e chiusa la porta si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla sedia, cominciando a torturarsi le mani. Il panico le incideva sul volto i pensieri che urlavano e infuriavano silenziosamente nella mente. Solo al terzo tentativo riuscì a sentire che qualcuno stava bussando.

"Signora? E' lì? Sono Harriet"

Mac sospirò profondamente e si passò una mano sul viso, cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo. "Entri pure, guardiamarina"

"Colonnello, signora, ha bisogno…"

Harriet rimase stupita, nel notare l'espressione dell'amica. Intanto questa si alzava, chiudeva la porta e abbassava le tendine, prima di rivolgerle un accorato "Harriet, salvami!"

"Mac, cosa è successo? E' grave? Cosa ha fatto stavolta il comandante?"

Il colonnello rimase un attimo interdetta "Perché dovrebbe aver fatto qualcosa? Cosa ti fa pensare che Harm abbia a che fare con i miei problemi?"

"Ehm…perché hai sempre quell'espressione, quando il comandante ne combina una delle sue"

"Ah. Comunque stavolta lui non ha niente a che fare con…cioè, forse anche, ma non solo…"

Mac si sentiva a disagio: era un marine, non una donnicciola, non avrebbe dovuto essere così superficiale!

"Mac…"

"Lo so, sto balbettando!"

Sarah cominciò a misurare nervosamente la moquette dell'ufficio, incapace di fermarsi o smettere di torturarsi le mani.

"Non mi sentivo così neanche il giorno della laurea…è così…è così…"

"Mac…" Harriet intanto si era seduta su una delle poltroncine di fronte alla scrivania, un po' spiazzata dallo strano comportamento dell'amica.

"Ok, ok…ora riprendo possesso di me stessa…" Uno strano silenzio aleggiò improvvisamente nel piccolo locale mentre Mac raccoglieva forze e pensieri, e Harriet moriva dalla voglia di sentire quale terribile evento potesse far crollare così malamente la corazza di un colonnello dei marines.

"Mi serve un vestito" riuscì finalmente a sussurrare.

"Cosa?!" Harriet non credeva alle proprie orecchie. Decisamente era giunto il momento di cambiare marca di te verde.

"Ho bisogno di un vestito" sillabò ancora la donna, finalmente planata dietro la scrivania "per il ballo di Natale delle Forze Armate. E per quel che riguarda Harm…potrebbe avere una parte in tutto questo, visto che devo andarci con lui"

"E…" cercò di aiutarla Harriet, sperando di ottenere finalmente una risposta ad anni di preghiere ed ipotesi.

"E mi serve un vestito"

Harriet non poté trattenere un piccolo gesto di stizza: anche stavolta niente da fare. Stava per cominciare a chiedere delucidazioni, quando Mac si alzò di nuovo e ricominciò a camminare, proseguendo il discorso che ormai da diversi minuti la occupava. "L'ammiraglio ha pensato bene di anticipare le vacanze e gettarci nell'arena al posto suo. Ha idea di quanto possa essere snervante un ritrovo di vecchi generali e dame di carità a due giorni da Natale? E poi, con chi? Con Harm? Proprio ora che le cose ricominciavano a funzionare…E non ho un dannato vestito da sera da mettere!"

"Mac…" Harriet ormai sorrideva apertamente.

"Non c'è niente da ridere! Lui se ne andrà in giro in dress mess a flirtare con qualche stagista bionda dalle gambe chilometriche, ed io…io dovrò sperare in qualche colonna dietro cui nascondermi! Perché le donne non possono mettere la divisa di gala, in queste occasioni? Mi risparmierebbe un mucchio di problemi! Credo che ne parlerò con Bobbie. E' assolutamente ingiusto. Anzi, ora la chiamo!"

Il guardiamarina riuscì a porre fine al questo diluvio di parole solo afferrandole la cornetta del telefono dalle mani.

"Mac, calmati! Siediti e spiegami tutto. Dall'inizio e lentamente, per favore."

"E' stupido, lo so. Ho perso totalmente il controllo. Finché si tratta di maneggiare indagini, missioni, azioni di guerra non ho alcun problema, ma in questi casi mi trovo totalmente spaesata! Tra cinque giorni ci sarà l'annuale Ballo di Natale delle Forze Armate, e l'ammiraglio ha deciso di mandare al posto suo, in rappresentanza del JAG, me e il comandante…"

"Ottima scelta!" si lasciò scappare il guardiamarina, immaginando la coppia.

"Che vuoi dire? Anche l'ammiraglio ha fatto un commento del genere…"

"No, niente…"

"Comunque sia, il problema è che…"

"Hai paura di fare brutta figura?"

La voce di Harriet suonava incredula.

"Sì" ammise finalmente "quella sala sarà piena di ragazze stupende che da mesi non si preoccupano d'altro che di abbinare borsa e scarpe, ed io ho solo cinque giorni ed un budget ridotto! E stavolta non può salvarmi nemmeno Webb, con un abito su misura rubato chissà dove!"

"Mac! Ma ti sei guardata allo specchio di recente? Tu renderesti sexy anche un sacco della spazzatura, in caso di necessità! E comunque il comandante non ti staccherebbe gli occhi di dosso nemmeno se la sala fosse piena di cloni di Naomi Campell!"

"Ehi! Io non ho detto…"

"Ma l'hai pensato!"

"…" Mac arrossì terribilmente, all'improvviso senza parole.

"Ora ascoltami. Ovviamente in questo momento non sei in grado di pensare razionalmente…e meno male! C'è una donna là sotto, alla fine! Vuoi far crollare definitivamente il comandante? Bene, allora affidati alla vecchia Harriet: conosco un paio di posti dove troveremo tutto il necessario.

Ora andiamo dall'ammiraglio e gli chiediamo mezza giornata libera. Non potrà rifiutarcela, se è per salvargli la faccia. Recupera borsa e cappotto: andiamo in gita!"

1200 LOCAL TIME

BULLPEN

JAG HEADQUARTERS

"Mac, non sapevo dovessi andare fuorisede. Leavenworth o Norfolk?" Chiese sorpreso Harm, vedendo uscire poco dopo le due donne dall'ufficio.

Fu ancora Harriet a salvare il colonnello da un'imbarazzante risposta. "H&M, signore. Se ci vuole scusare…" continuò, indicando discretamente all'altra donna l'uscita e spingendola verso l'ascensore.

"H&M? Cos'è? Un nuovo caso? Se serve una mano…"

"Riservato, Harm. Appena posso ti spiego! Ora devo andare, ci sentiamo!"

Sparita. Un attimo, e il comandante si ritrovò solo al centro del bullpen, a parte un incuriosito ammiraglio.

"Che succede, comandante? Le hanno detto che forse babbo natale non arriva dal camino ma preferisce le finestre?"

"No, signore. In realtà mi chiedevo…sa per quale caso Ma…il colonnello è dovuta uscire così di fretta?"

"Mi spiace, comandante…"

"Riservato, me lo ha detto"

"No, veramente stavo dicendo che non conosco il motivo. Il colonnello e il guardiamarina sono piombate nel mio ufficio pochi minuti fa farfugliando qualcosa a proposito di un compito della massima urgenza da completare prima di Natale…mi ricordi di consigliare al guardiamarina la carriera di avvocato: sa essere molto convincente, quando vuole!"

Con queste parole, l'ammiraglio si allontanò, lasciando un Harm ancora più perplesso, solo al centro del bullpen.

2005 LOCAL TIME

MME CLERY ACADEMY

ALEXANDRIA

Non sapeva che fare. Anni di decisioni cruciali a sangue freddo, e non sapeva cosa fare. Era bloccato al quarto scalino da cinque minuti. Salire? Scendere? Aprire la porta? Tornare a casa?

Nella penombra umida delle scale del numero 76 di Church Street, Alexandria, traspiravano rumori di passi trascinati e ordini soffocati in quello che sembrava un pesante accento teutonico. Era bloccato al quarto scalino da cinque minuti. All'improvviso una folata di aria gelida lo fece voltare verso il portone. Una indistinta macchia color…fruttivendolo? Lo travolse senza troppi complimenti, raggiungendo velocemente la porta a vetri ricoperta di lettere dorate. Macchia Fluorescente si girò e gli rivolse un'occhiata pigra. "Allora, pensi di entrare o vuoi rimanere lì tutta la sera?"

1723 LOCAL TIME

DECEMBER 18

H&M POINT

SOUTH WASHINGTON D.C.

"Basta! Non ne posso più! Sono due giorni, DUE, che mi trascini per la città! Peggio di un campo di addestramento!"

"Su, Mac! E' l'ultimo! Avessi le tue misure, passerei tutto il tempo a provare vestiti! Guarda questo!"

"Mmpf"

"E' un Armani! Ti rendi conto? Armani che fa una collezione a basso costo per H&M!"

"E quindi?"

"Quindi, hai la possibilità di indossare un abito da fiaba senza fare un mutuo. Un abito tipo questo"

Mac era a bocca aperta per lo stupore. Perché Harriet le aveva fatto passare ore d'inferno tra corpetti e balze, se aveva già adocchiato quel…quel…non trovava nemmeno le parole per descriverlo!

"Pro…provalo" sussurrò il guardiamarina, porgendole con reverenza la semplice e perfetta seta scarlatta.

2000 LOCAL TIME

MME CLERY ACADEMY

ALEXANDRIA

"Salve"

"'Sera" rispose educatamente l'altro uomo nello spogliatoio, Macchia Ortofrutticola "da sala?"

"Sì, lei?"

"Latino. Ehi, amico, dammi pure del tu! Siamo sulla stessa barca"

"Già…come mai da queste parti?"

"Dicono faccia colpo sulle ragazze. Ma non mi sembri uno bisognoso di certi mezzucci"

"Ehm…"

"Capito. E' QUELLA ragazza" continuò con aria d'intesa Macchia, oggi in azzurro e salmone, scotendo la testa.

"Proprio QUELLA" rispose lui, chiedendosi a QUALE ragazza si riferisse, ma non volendo scendere troppo nei particolari.

"Buona fortuna allora, amico. Ne avrai bisogno"

0905 LOCAL TIME

DECEMBER 19

KITCHENETTE

JAG HEADQUARTERS

"Sei in ritardo"

"Non è vero!"

"Cinque minuti e ventidue secondi"

"Sei impossibile! Un giorno mi spiegherai come fai…non la bevo più la storia della mamma svizzera!"

"Fa come credi…caffè?"

"E' bevibile o dei marines?"

"Stai insinuando che il mio caffè non è bevibile?"  
"Sarebbe difficile definire bevanda una sostanza di quella consistenza, signor giudice"

"Facciamo dell'ironia, avvocato? Allora niente caffè!"

"No, no! Ne ho bisogno! Sono a pezzi stamattina"  
"Uhm…cosa mi nascondi, comandante? Seratina movimentata?" Mac non riuscì a nascondere una punta di gelosia, al pensiero del partner in dolce compagnia.

"Ci puoi scommettere, ma non in quel senso" sorrise Harm, percependo con speranza quella punta di gelosia.

"E in quale senso, allora?" lo interrogò incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi al frigorifero, in attesa.

"Riservato"

2005 LOCAL TIME

MME CLERY ACADEMY

ALEXANDRIA

"Ehi, amico. Sei in ritardo"

L'uomo, ansimante per la corsa, ci mise un attimo a rispondere. Era arrivato direttamente dall'ufficio, dove era rimasto bloccato sotto un mare di documenti e pratiche.

"Lo so. Ma sono cinque minuti. Non dovrebbe accorgersene"

"Chi? Il feldmaresciallo?"

"Fel…che?"

"Feldmaresciallo. Aviazione tedesca. Sono ancora indeciso tra la prima e la seconda guerra mondiale, ma forse ancora prima"

"Allora è vero" pensò tra sé, trovando risposta ai propri dubbi.

"Sì, ma non provare a dirle qualcosa. Per noi povere vittime, lei è la vera e unica Mme Clery, parigina fino alla punta dei piedi"

"Ma…perché?"

"Sensi di colpa? Passato misterioso? Fa più atmosfera? Non lo so. Comunque si accorgerà subito del ritardo. Le piaci"

"Eh?" si soffocò lui, cominciando a tossire.

"Le piaci, amico. Dopo una settimana sai fare tutti i programmi completi. Io in tre anni ho imparato a malapena le basi"

"Non è vero" si schermì lui "non…"

"Scommetto che ha visto le mostrine. Non che i tuoi tentativi di nasconderle fossero proprio brillanti: ti conviene non lavorare mai per la CIA!"

"Magari…"

"Herr…messieurs!" gridò una voce dall'esterno. Decisamente poco francese, decise lui.

"Arriva!"

"E' in ritardo, monsieur!"

"Ma allora è un vizio!" sibilò, prima di alzarsi, scambiare uno sguardo di solidarietà con Macchia Arancio-rosacarico e stamparsi il sorriso migliore sulla faccia.

1149 LOCAL TIME

DECEMBER 20

MAC'S OFFICE

JAG HEADQUARTERS

"Ehi! A che pensi?"

Mac distolse improvvisamente lo sguardo dalla finestra, accorgendosi di essersi persa ancora in fantasie.

"Scusa, non ti ho sentito entrare" cercò di supplire, mentre apriva con insolita energia un dossier.

"Ho notato. Qualcosa di cui vuoi parlare?"

"Niente…solo una sciocchezza"

"Ancora meglio!" commentò divertito Harm, accomodandosi di fronte alla scrivania.

"Ehi!"

"Dico solo che sono felice che non sia niente di grave! Ti ascolto anche se è una sciocchezza, non preoccuparti!" anzi, ogni scusa è buona, per ascoltare la tua voce, concluse tra sé.

"Prometti di non ridere?"

"Parola di lupetto"

"Tu non sei mai stato un lupetto!"

"Pignola! Parola di marinaio, ok?"

"Mmmm…promessa da marinaio…ora sì che posso fidarmi! Bel migliore amico, mi sono scelta!"

"Spiacente, ti dovrai accontentare. La prossima volta pensaci, prima di lavorare in un ufficio della marina!"

"Mai!" esclamò Mac, scherzando ma non troppo.

"Allora?"

"Pensavo al ballo"

"Paura di creare una crisi diplomatica con qualche ambasciatore straniero?"

"No. Molto più semplicemente, mi chiedevo dove potrei recuperare delle scarpe decenti senza dover ricorrere alla rapina a mano armata"

"Rischieresti dai due ai sei anni di carcere più congedo con disonore per un paio di scarpe? Mi stupisci, marine"

"L'alternativa sono gli anfibi di ordinanza, ma non credo che il presidente gradirebbe"

"In compenso verresti osannata da tutti i generali in sala"

"Che gioia…" mi basterebbe anche solo un comandante, se fosse quello giusto, continuò malinconicamente tra sé.

"E' questo il problema?"

"Avevi detto che non avresti riso!"

"Non sto ridendo. Ho la soluzione al piccolo dramma!"

"Sarebbe?" commentò scettica Mac, aspettandosi una battutina ironica. "non avrei mai dovuto dirtelo. Ora mi rovinerai la reputazione davanti all'intero ufficio…"

"Aspetta! Fammi rispondere! Si da il caso che mia madre sia amica di un tizio che disegna scarpe…un qualche designer artista dei suoi dal nome impronunciabile…cui ho fornito una dritta legale tempo fa. Credo sia ora di farsi restituire il favore…numero?"

"Cosa? Davvero lo faresti? Per me?"

"E per chi altri, se no? Numero?"

"38…non…non so come ringraziarti…non c'era bisogno…."

"Eccome!" sogghignò invece Harm "non ho nessuna intenzione di condividere la mia dama con mezzo stato maggiore!"

"Idiota…ma grazie lo stesso" istintivamente, Mac si sporse oltre la scrivania e pose un bacio leggero sulla guancia del partner, prima di ritrarsi spaventata dalla propria audacia.

"Ehm…"

"Ehm…ora devo andare, Mac…"

2000 LOCAL TIME

DECEMBER 21

MME CLERY ACADEMY

ALEXANDRIA

Quella sera era arrivato prima, su richiesta di Frau Clery. Ormai per lui era quello il nome. Si erano riscaldati con i passi più semplici, ma le due ore successive sarebbero state intense. Ultima lezione. Privata. Offerta speciale: forse Frau Clery aveva veramente un debole per lui. Soprattutto da quando aveva casualmente cominciato, qualche sera prima, a raggiungere l'Academy ancora in divisa e con la sacca della marina.

"Bene, Herr-mon. Ora proviamo a fare tutto il programma del tango. Posizione"

Con agilità, dopo un numero infinito di prove allo specchio a casa, il comandante si sistemò di fronte ad una donna che gli ricordava vagamente l'istruttore dell'accademia. Un metro e ottanta, baffi, ordini e disciplina. In fondo era per questo che si era ambientato subito.

"Il braccio sinistro un po' più su. Il destro…un po' di forza, mein…! La dama deve essere un soprammobile, nelle sue mani!"

Harm evitò saggiamente di dirle che la dama in questione non avrebbe particolarmente apprezzato quest'ultima considerazione, ma, pur obbedendo subito, non poté trattenere un sorriso.

"Ecco, così. Ora, avanti con il piede destro. Ricordi sempre che è lei a condurre. Dobbiamo volare, ma è lei che deve tenere i comandi"

"Questo penso di saperlo fare" non sai quanto, cara frau, non sai quanto, terminò tra sé.

"Ja…ehm…prego. Uno, due, tre, quattro. Uno, due, tre, quattro. Dritto quel passo, o la spedisco a pelare patate, CHIARO?!"

"Ehm…sissignora" le vecchie abitudini non muoiono mai, vero?

1955 LOCAL TIME

DECEMBER 22

THE WHITE HOUSE

"Sei…"

"In ritardo. Lo so. Buonasera anche a te!"

"Scusa…solo, mi sento un po' a disagio, fuori dalla Casa Bianca con le scarpe da tennis!"

"Pensavo avessi optato per gli anfibi…"

"Infangati. Temevo di sporcare questo bel pavimento…ora, se non ti spiace, potresti sbrigarti? Comincia a fare freddo!"

"Certo! Non ti priverò ulteriormente delle tue tre ore di celebrità. Tieni" le disse, porgendole un paio di decolleté nere dal tacco vertiginoso.

"Attualmente l'unica celebrità che desidero è quella delle tartine del cuoco del presidente…ehi! Sono fantastiche! Chi è questo amico di tua madre? Ora però devi aiutarmi a salirci…avranno almeno 12 cm di tacco"

"Sarà un piacere, signorina! Se vuoi ti do il numero così lo ringrazi di persona. Mi pare si chiami…Manolo qualcosa, credo"

"Manolo? Non Manolo Blahnik, vero?"

"Forse…sì, forse hai ragione…"

"Harm! Hai una vaga idea di quanto costino queste scarpe? Manolo Blahnik lavora per Nicole Kidman, di solito!"

"Bé, a te non costeranno nulla…e poi, Nicole non si offenderà! Entriamo? Un certo ammiraglio ha promesso di spedirci in Siberia, se non sbaglio"

"Lapponia. Solo se mi cedi un braccio…ammettilo, l'hai fatto apposta a sceglierle così alte!"

"Mmm…" si limitò a rispondere Harm.

I due entrarono nell'edificio magnificamente illuminato e si diressero verso il guardaroba. Mac indossava un lungo cappotto che la copriva quasi da testa a piedi. Harm consegnò la propria giacca all'inserviente, poi si portò dietro la compagna per aiutarla e cominciò a farle scivolare il pesante tessuto lungo le spalle, scoprendole sorprendentemente nude. Il comandante non riuscì a impedirsi di seguire con le dita quella pelle liscia e quasi luminosa appena rivelata, e un brivido corse lungo la spina dorsale di Mac, appena se ne rese conto. Dimentichi del mondo, rimasero un attimo immobili: solo loro e l'elettricità del contatto. Ma il cappotto era ormai nelle mani di un'altra volenterosa inserviente, e Mac non poté fare altro che voltarsi…e incontrare lo sguardo perso del partner, intento inconsapevolmente a fissare una donna mai vista. Chi era quella visione in rosso fuoco? Non un marine, non un ufficiale, non la sua migliore amica e non nemmeno un avvocato. Un grande avvocato, per essere assolutamente sinceri. Era Sarah, che ogni tanto aveva intravisto, che aveva sempre avuto sotto gli occhi, ma che non aveva mai veramente riconosciuto (o voluto riconoscere, per la propria salute mentale). Era la donna che amava. La rivelazione lo colpì come un fulmine proprio lì, nel guardaroba della Casa Bianca, mentre osservava inebetito…

"Terra chiama Harm!"

"Ehm...stavo pensando...stavo pensando che non sono mai andato oltre..."

"Il giardino delle rose"

"Già"

All'improvviso cadde un silenzio imbarazzato, nonostante la confusione che li circondava.

"Allora? Mi porti ad assaggiare queste tartine o devo andarci da sola?"

"Siam qui per questo in fondo...comunque...sei molto bella stasera"

Un complimento? Ma Mac non fece in tempo ad assorbire lo shock, perché la coppia era già stata individuata e intercettata dalla deputata Latham.

"Bobbie!"

"Mac. Harm."

"Che ci fai qui? E Sturgis? Dove l'hai lasciato?"

"Comandante, sa meglio di me che Sturgis si trova sulla Patrick Henry, quindi mi risparmi le ironie...sono qui per lavorare" concluse sorridendo Bobbie.

"Questi politici...solo golf e cocktails"

"Allora Harm, già che ci sei, perché non vai a prenderci qualcosa da bere? Così posso parlare con Mac senza dover sopportare ulteriormente la tua simpatia?"

"Non era per quella, che mi amavi alla follia?"

Alle occhiate assassine delle due donne, Harm non poté che ritirarsi in buon ordine.

"Ok, ok" alzò le mani in segno di resa "cosa vi porto, signorine?"

"Per me champagne"

"E per te acqua tonica con uno spicchio di limone" anticipò il comandante, alzando lo sguardo verso Mac.

"Ora finisci le mie frasi ancora prima che apra bocca?"

Le rispose un sorriso e un sopracciglio corrucciato.

"Hai un futuro, come cameriere. Non dovresti nemmeno abituarti alla divisa!"

"Questa farò finta di non averla sentita...vado, vado, prima che vi coalizziate contro di me"

Ma dopo pochi passi, ormai a distanza di sicurezza, si voltò un'ultima volta.

"E non continuate a fissare quello che state fissando. O almeno cercate di farlo con un po' di stile!" Detto questo, evitò virtualmente i proiettili che in altra situazione sarebbero stati assolutamente reali, e si affrettò verso il bar.

"Che arrogante..."

"...adorabile ragazzo!"

"Bobbie?!"

"Ammettilo, stavi guardando anche tu. Solo una cieca non lo farebbe!"

"Ehm..."

"Allora siete venuti insieme..." cambiò innocentemente discorso la deputata.

"Non è come credi..." rispose Mac sulla difensiva "l'ammiraglio ci ha ordinato di venire al suo posto"

"E immagino con quanto dispiacere tu abbia obbedito all'ordine..." continuò ironica Bobbie volgendo lo sguardo verso il bar.

"Ufficialmente sono qui per guardargli il didietro...e no, non intendo letteralmente" cercò di correre ai ripari Mac, arrossendo furiosamente "pare che la moglie del SecNav abbia un debole per lui"

"Allora farai meglio a organizzare un piano d'attacco, perché quella specie di missile a puntamento termico ricoperto di piume mi sembra proprio lei..."

"Scusami, Bobbie..."

"Vai...ha bisogno di te!" la salutò la deputata in tono drammatico, facendole cenno di sbrigarsi.

Mac attraversò velocemente la sala senza accorgersi delle teste che faceva voltare al suo passaggio. Poi, con espressione decisa, si avvicinò al punto dove la moglie del SecNav aveva praticamente bloccato Harm contro una parete.

"Harm, scusami...ohhh" continuò fingendo di aver appena scorto l'ingombrante nuvola verde pallido "non l'avevo proprio riconosciuta, signora! La trovo benissimo! E devo ammetterlo, questo abito le sta d'incanto...deve assolutamente dirmi dove lo ha trovato."

Approfittando del tornado Mac e di una signora Secnav momentaneamente azzittita, Harm insinuò un braccio attorno alla vita della collega e si apprestò a fare le presentazioni.

"Signora, ricorderà sicuramente la mia partner, il colonnello dei marines Sarah Mackenzie"

"Harm!" lo interruppe Mac con un colpetto al braccio ed una risatina "come sei formale stasera!" poi continuò, rivolgendosi alla donna di fronte a lei, ora livida "lo perdoni. In queste occasioni è sempre un po' imbarazzato. Soprattutto davanti ad una bella signora..." strizzando un occhio con aria d'intesa "ora, se non le spiace, il comandante mi ha promesso un ballo, e vorrei approfittarne prima che possa inventare una scusa...la libero subito dell'impiccio di allontanarlo...so che ha altre persone da intrattenere, e quanto possa essere assillante il comandante...non è propriamente un animale notturno!"

Per sicurezza, concluse con un'altra risatina, prima di afferrare la mano che ancora le tratteneva la vita e trascinare Harm verso la pista da ballo. Non azzardò uno sguardo verso di lui finché non si ritrovarono una di fronte all'altro, circondati da coppie di ballerini. Prima di potere aprire bocca, la presa contro il fianco si fece più esigente, e Mac si trovò impegnata a volteggiare sulle note di un walzer, mentre una voce molto vicina le sussurrava qualcosa nell'orecchio. Faceva fatica a concentrarsi sulle parole, e non sul respiro caldo che le solleticava la pelle del collo e il profumo del dopobarba che la avvolgeva. "Grazie, Sarah" Sarah? l'aveva veramente chiamata per nome o se l'era immaginato? "Anche se, per salvare la reputazione, sarò costretto a dimostrarti chi sia l'animale notturno..." Mac riusciva quasi a immaginare il sorriso che aveva accompagnato quelle parole, e si sentì rabbrividire.

"Uhu"

"Che c'è?"

"Da quando sai ballare il walzer? L'ultima volta non mi pareva…"

"L'ultima volta, Sarah, non sono riuscito a farti capire un concetto"

"Harm"

"Qualsiasi domanda sia, la risposta è no"

"Ma..."

"Ssst. Per una volta fidati di me, marine"

Intanto la musica si era fatta più lenta. A Mac ricordava vagamente Norah Jones, ma non ne era certa. Sentiva quella strana sensazione, come se qualcuno le stesse tracciando pigramente disegni sulla schiena nuda, e non ricordava esattamente quando avesse intrecciato le braccia attorno al collo del compagno. Insomma, non era cosa da tutti i giorni!

"Sai, i fratelli non ballano così, Sarah"

Ancora? Ancora quel nome? Non sembrava quasi il suo, pronunciato…così.

"Mmm…no?"

"No"

Silenzio. La band aveva terminato la canzone. Qualcosa le stava sfiorando una guancia. Un soffio d'aria? Erano labbra? Stava impazzendo? Se questa era la follia, che la rinchiudessero subito!

"Vieni con me"

Tre parole. Niente dichiarazioni. Niente grandi gesti. Tre parole. Chiare e semplici. Di fianco alla sala Mac aveva già notato un piccolo giardino d'inverno. Piccolo secondo i canoni della Casa Bianca. Probabilmente al suo interno avrebbe trovato tranquillamente posto tutto il suo caseggiato. Uno spazio per riprendere fiato, per nascondersi, o per loro.

Ed ora erano ancora uno di fronte all'altra. E qualcosa le stava sfiorando ancora una guancia. Harm alzò una mano, spezzando l'immobilità quasi magica, e le passò le dita tra i capelli. Quando l'ebbe riportata ad altezza di sguardo un macchia vivace attirò Mac. Una farfalla. Un batter d'ali, ed era scomparsa, lasciando dietro di sé stupore ed un lontano gocciolio d'acqua. Doveva esserci una fontana, da qualche parte. Harm sollevò un dito, ma questa volta lo posò sotto il mento della donna che lo aveva legato a sé senza speranza. Mentre le labbra si avvicinavano, il tempo sembrò fermarsi.

Ma poi che cosa è un bacio?… Un istante di infinito che ha il fruscio di un'ape tra le piante, 

_una comunione che ha il gusto di fiore,_

_un mezzo di potersi respirare un po' il cuore,_

_e assaporarsi l'anima a fior di labbra._

Se qualcuno avesse _guardato_ nel giardino d'inverno, non avrebbe notato nulla di insolito. Le piante sarebbero state ancora al loro posto. Il riflesso della luna piena sulla neve avrebbe gettato dall'esterno una luce particolare, ma non inusuale per quel periodo. La fontana avrebbe continuato a filare gocce argentee. Forse avrebbe notato il silenzio. Forse avrebbe notato una farfalla scarlatta posarsi su un bocciolo di rosa. Forse avrebbe notato le note che accompagnano, sempre, l'unione di due anime. Ma solo se avesse _sentito_.

2300 LOCAL TIME

ADMIRAL CHEGWIDDEN'S RESIDENCE

ALEXANDRIA

"Pronto? Buonasera, signorina Latham! Posso fare qualcosa per lei?"

"…"

"Sì. Quale giorno aveva scelto, per la scommessa?"

"…"

"Bé, credo che dovremo condividere la vincita"

"…"

"Ora, scusi, ma devo lasciarla. Domani ho un appuntamento con il SecNav"

"…"

"Lo so. Dovrò a cena sua moglie, per convincerlo a lasciarli entrambi al JAG"


End file.
